Constitution for the First National Salvation
'''Constitution for the First National Salvation '''is formally known as the '''Constitution for National Salvation and Holy Order of the Republic & Dictatorship '''was the first constitution of the Kivonian Republic. History The Constitution was drafted entirely by Dictator August Reinhardt in an attempt to create a state entirely dependent of the National Salvation Military Council. Reinhardt begun writing the constitution during his military campaign in the Lippstadt Rebellion, and after the war had formally ended the Constitution was accepted in 4602 by the NSMC and the Holy Ordered Church who was one of the biggest contributors of the war. The Constitution became a world wide headline during the Kivonian Insurgency, this led to the neighboring Commonwealth of Hutori to recognize the insurgents; the Republic of Davostan formerly known as the National Rebel Forces as the legitimate government of Davostan. After this announcement by Hutori, Reinhardt ordered a compete economic, political and diplomatic sanctioning of Hutori and a military mobilization of the border between the nations. Hutori requested a conference with Dictator Reinhardt and the Republic of Davostan which they both accepted. This conference is today known as the Hutori Conference and was extremely successful in favor of Hutori and Dictator Reinhardt, as the Hutori government requested a recognizing in the Kivonian Constitution, the freedom of speech, the freedom of religion and the freedom to create a political party, Dictator Reinhardt accepted these conditions in return for the recognition of the NSMC government by the Hutorians. This was accepted by them as well. These changes in the constitution became known today as the Constitution for the Second National Salvation. Content These shall be in the best of interest the Superior Laws of the Republic & Dictatorship: The Law for Political Existence (LPE): § 1. To form a political party, you have to be a faction of the National Salvation Military Council or the Holy Ordered Church. (1): If a party is behind terrorism, serious criminal acts or civil wars, they will be dissolved upon the enaction of this law. (2): OOC: The only player in the Kivonian Republic (Davostan) who can name their party National Salvation Military Council is: Neo_kami. (3): OOC: If the Holy Ordered Church would become inactive then this law will make the LHO and LPR sections, invalid laws, and officially removed from the constitution. (4): OOC: You have to name your party for example like this: 'NSMC - Liberals' or if you want to play a faction of the Holy Ordered Church you'll have to name your party like this: 'Order of '. You must also use the same color of the party you choose to be a faction of. The Laws for the foundation of the Dictatorship (LFD): § 1. As stated in the LPE-§1, the National Salvation Military Council shall be the only political authority in the Republic and hold the office of Dictator. (1): The National Salvation Military Council shall be the ones who chooses the next Dictator, upon the previous Dictators death. (2): The Dictator shall be the Head of State through either being hereditary, if that would be the case, then as said in LFD-§1-(1), the NSMC chooses the next Dictator and the Dictator chooses the Consul (Head of Government) to lead the government at the orders of the Dictator and would in fact be the one who governs the Republic if there is a Consul, or the executive branch is chosen to be that the Dictator chairs both the Head of State and Government. (3): The National Salvation Military Council shall determine what is considered a threat to national security. (4): The Dictator is also the Supreme Commander of the Kivonian Armed Forces. (5): If the Dictator deems so, political, religious or economical opposition can be removed and forced to obey the LPE-§1-(1) even if they are protected by the Constitution itself, other laws in this matter like the LPR and the LHO would be possible to repeal. This makes the LFD-§1-(5) the only law that stands above the Constitution. (6): Even though the political system of the Kivonian Republic is called 'the Dictatorship', it does not mean that the Republic is a totalitarian state, in fact it simply means that it is a Republic ruled by an Dictator with autocratic powers. (7): The Dictator handles all military and administrative appointments. § 2. The merits to become the next Dictator are: (1): You must have a succesful military career. (2): You must have an army at your disposal; if by any chance there is another who wishes to become the next Dictator too, then the solution is a coup d'état or civil war. (3): To become the next dictator, there must be no current Dictator. (4): You control the capital city Kivonia with military force. (5): If you have succeded in being ready to become the next Dictator, the last thing that is required is a public declaration from the National Salvation Military Council, explaining that they accept you as the new Dictator. § 3. An emergency act can be called upon, if the nation faces a grave disaster or if the nation is currently in a conflict that could jeoperdize the political structure and safety of the Republic. The act includes the following: (1): Changing the structure of the executive branch to; the Head of State is hereditary; the Head of Government chairs the cabinet. (2): The number of seats in the legislative assembly increases from: 75 to 750 (3): The number of proposals a party can introduce will decrease from: 10 to 3 (4): The maximum proposal quota a party can accumulate will decrease from: 20 to 6 § 4. The city of Kivonia is the political, economical and official capital of the Kivonian Republic, and it's name cannot be changed. (1): As stated in the LHO-§1-(2), Fort St. Celendius is the religious capital of the Kivonian Republic. (2): The Kivonian Republic can be called, in political and diplomatic terms the Republic or simply Kivonia. (3): The motto of the Republic begins with: All Hail Kivonia! and ends with All Hail and then the last name of the current Dictator. For example in Dictator August Reinhardts reign, it was "All Hail Kivonia! All Hail Reinhardt!" This law is required as long as the Dictatorship exists. (4): The regions of the Republic is called ’National Provinces’ and those who governs a National Province is known as a Governor and is appointed through the LFD-§1-(7). (5): The cities of the Republic is governed by ’Mayors’ who is appointed through the LFD-§1-(7), with a few cities as exceptions. (6): The exceptions are the Cities of Desharyy, Fort St. Celendius, Temirqal and Zenesharyy. (7): The Military Provinces are the cities of Desharyy, Temirqal and Zenesharyy. A Military Provinces can be established by the Dictator as a reward or in a crisis, those who governs said provinces are called ’Marshal of the Republic’ or ’Colonel of the Republic’. (8): The city of Fort St. Celendius is called a ’Special Province’ through the LHO-§1-(2)-(3). The establishment of Special Provinces is through the National Salvation Assembly by a 2/3rd of the vote. The Laws for the process of the Legislative (LPL): § 1. The legislative shall be known as the National Salvation Assembly, and the process for bills of laws or OOC: RP Laws will be explained down below: (1): OOC: If a player puts forward a bill, that bill must be under debate for two months. (2): To change or add something to the constitution you will need to get a 2/3rd of the vote in the National Salvation Assembly The Laws for the foundation of the Holy Order (LHO): § 1. The Holy Ordered Church shall be the official state church of the Kivonian Republic upon the enaction of this Constitution. (1): Because the Holy Ordered Church is the state religion, the state will protect and preserve the influence of the Church. (2): Fort St. Celendius will be the religious capital of the nation, and will have special status, which is protected by the NSMC government. (3): The Holy Ordered Church will have responsibility over the defence of Fort St. Celendius, and the NSMC will fund the Holy Ordered Church for this to happen. (4): The Holy Ordered Church shall support a NSMC led government, the Church can have representatives in the National Salvation Assembly and must follow as the NSMC will do as well, the LPL-§1. The Laws of the two Pillars of the Republic (LPR): § 1. The National Salvation Military Council and the Holy Ordered Church shall be two sides of the same coin. (1): The NSMC will always protect and preserve the Holy Ordered Church as long as the NSMC is in power and in control of the office of Dictator. (2): The Holy Ordered Church will always religously and politically preserve the NSMC's power as long as the NSMC follows all the LHO laws. Category:Constitutions